legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sektor
"I will show you no mercy!" - Sektor's Mortal Kombat 2011 battle cry Sektor is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat 3. His Goal: To destroy or turn all humans into cyborgs and to take over the Lin Kuei Clan. Throughout the various Mortal Kombat games he was involved in, Sektor has grown into an ever more menacing mechanized warrior. He represents the closest thing to evil a cyborg can be, and combines traits of both a stealthy ninja and a ruthless killing machine fit for modern warfare. In contrast to his counterpart Cyrax, Sektor never bothered to rediscover his human side, and may be unable to. As far as this could be said about a cyborg, it is likely that he suffers from a form of insanity. He is capable of independent thought and action like Cyrax and Smoke; however, unlike the other two cyborgs, the only emotion Sektor really displays is anger and ruthlessness. The B Team/M.O.D.A.B. Storyline Sektor was found by Sigma who offered the cyborg a deal into his organization for the conquest of the Multi-Universe and more importantly to Sigma, the Reploids rising as the ones in charge. Sektor took his offer and began to help his new master. With his knowledge of combat, his cyborg ninja army, and the resources he has Sektor will make a valuable ally to Sigma. And he will be a loyal one since they share the same idea's. Sektor ranks 2nd in command only answering to Sigma in seniority. Sektor and Sigma meet by coincidence when Sigma arrived in the past and he accidentally bumped into Sektor. They had a fight and Sigma won the fight, yet he spared Sektor for his worthy opponent status. Sigma told Sektor about his plans and Sektor realized that had a lot of common, especially with their goals. Sektor and Sigma agreed to work together in an organization with Sigma as the leader and Sektor as his right hand man. Like Sigma he carried around sabers but he duel sabers and some would call him Darth Sektor. Allies and enemies Allies: Sigma, Vile, Tarrlok, Wuya, Clu. Napoleon, Ridley, Alvin the Treacherous, Big D. Cyrus, Davy Jones, Mr. Burns, Mandarin, HP, XANA, Pong Krell, Asura, Jim Morality, T-1000, Liquid Snake, General Shepard, Dr. M, Alec Trevalyn, Count Veger, Syndrome, Calra Radmes. Karl Ruprechy Kroenen, Enemies: Cyrax, Sub Zero, Frost, Force's of Light, The B Team, Discord, The Dystopia League, M.O.D.A.B. The Scorpion Squad, The V Crusaders, The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Sektor works with Sigma and his organization in their plans. He will primarily face down with Sub-Zero's sister Frost who even though she has not met him he wants to once again take the Dragon Medallion. Sektor have hearing Liquid and the others' story, reassuring them that he, Sigma and the others will treat them right. He leads a frame robot zombie army against the Scorpion Squad, however it's defeated by them mostly Crypto. He goes back to Sigma's base and tell him about it, Sigma reassures Sektor in that they were able to test the abilities of both their soldiers and the Squad. Sektor then appears at Sigma's rally acting as an announcer alongside Clu and he silences anyone who speaks against his lord. Maka and Lizbeth both challenged his lord's opinion and he nearly cut them but Sigma told Sektor to stop on the former, and the latter stopped them using her reflexes. He though does wonder why Sigma wants to get Disney. Sektor does an attack on the seas and turns all the animals into robots and decides to use them on humans but he is foiled by Zero. Sektor though underestimated him despite what Sigma said about him and X. Sektor then get a ha on Discord when Discord forced Hunson Abadeer into the action and got his butt kicked for it. He pays it for when Discord mocks him after he was uppercut hard by Lizbeth with her superhuman strength for decapitated a friend of hers head off. He then meets Knuckles,the leader of The Helper Squad, and challenge him to a fight for the Fourth Utopia Ring, ]Knuckles nearly Killed him and left, Asura took his body back to Sigma's base. He appears with Sigma ambushing Discord and Abadeer, Wolverine beats him hard and decides to have him interrogated. Sektor reveals his goals to Abadeer and his villains only for Zero and Lizbeth to both shut him up with the latter slicing him and Lizbeth having the balls to have Sektor's vision shot down Sektor after the others go down takes himself to face the heroes, He is faced and defeated by Frost who also kills him via freezing him and then smashing him in half TGTTA 2 Sketor appears as the Dragon Ascendant of Sigma's team and teams with Eobard and the past villain syndicate. He works for The Joker who convinces him to continue to his own evil plan. He joins The Joker with many of his associates and leads an attack on his former boss while The Joker makes his other plan going well. Sektor reminds Joker that it was by their help he succeeded as the latter only gives credit for himself and Gus's enforcer Mike. Sektor continues to enforce Joker's will and is one of the most loyal soldiers in his team, as he finds more and more for Joker to use. He tracks down and ambushes the heroes several times and nearly even kills The Arrowverse teams. Sektor also gets stuff for his plan to make a cyborg army and under Thawne getting the Spear. He works with Machete and Dr. Weil to rein over the multiverse with his own soliders who he indoctrinates to his will through drafting and observing others. Sektor is eventually slain by Deathstroke's team and him in their own duel with him not before getting the last laugh in that He has already succeeded with enslaving the race. Gallery 1000px-KlassikSektor.png Sektormka.png|"Darth Sektor." Apprentice of Emperor Sigma Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from the Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Cyborgs Category:Partial Human Category:Mass Murderers Category:Neutral Evil Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:The Σ Organzation Category:Second in Command Category:The Σ Organzation Founders Category:Main Members of The Σ Organzation Category:Partner Category:Sidekicks Category:Assassins Category:Teleporters Category:Main Characters in The Membrane Elite Storyline Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Deceased Members of The Σ Organzation Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Sigma's Heralds Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Heavy Category:Martial Artists Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Major Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Major Villains Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:The Legion of Anti-Humans Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Cemetery Wind Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Son of Villain Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny